


Nightshade

by Aliseia



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’intruso sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, i piedi nudi, le mani sulle ginocchia, in una mobile attesa che pareva quella di una fiera pronta al balzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Penny Dreadful  
> Genere: Slash – Introspettivo   
> Pairing: Victor Frankenstein/ Dorian Gray  
> Note: Questo è il primo racconto che scrivo su questo pairing. Nel mio pezzo precedente, Love Death, la coppia era Ethan/Dorian. E non lo rinnego. Si tratta piuttosto di un’evoluzione della storia, situata alla fine della Stagione 2.  
> SPOILER ALERT.  
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a John Logan. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Nightshade***

 

L’acciaio e il legno della sua stanza erano così reali, e le pupille, già dilatate all’aureo chiarore nel salone di Dorian Gray, in quel luogo per lui familiare tornarono rapidamente alla normalità.  
Non così il suo cuore, che pompava impazzito la protesta del suo orgoglio ferito, della sua rabbia.  
Di una miriade di altre cose che Victor avrebbe preferito dimenticare.

Essi non erano morti.

Da quando era bambino Victor aveva con la morte una frequentazione costante, una confidenza fin troppo naturale.  
La sentiva nell’aria gelida dei cimiteri, ove altri passavano rapidi, ridendo confusi di qualche frivolezza che potesse distrarli.  
Egli no, si fermava. Respirava a fondo l’alito malsano. Sentiva, sulla propria pelle così sottile, la carezza di marmo di un angelo addormentato su un fresco ripiano.

Le coperte… Pensò che potessero almeno rallentare l’agitazione che gli tremava nel petto. Le tirò a sé e rabbrividì, rannicchiandosi sul misero lettuccio che teneva nel laboratorio. Una branda, un cuscino sporco. Un vecchio lenzuolo e una coperta ruvida. Giusto un povero, improvvisato giaciglio, che lo accogliesse quando la sua mente sfinita e il suo corpo provato non lo sostenevano più.  
Poi i suoi denti cominciarono a battere, come in un macabro scherzo. Come in un grottesco spettacolo del Gran Guignol.  
Quella terribile reazione fisica lo scosse per parecchi minuti, e all’improvviso si placò. Fu allora che Victor udì un fruscio. All’inizio quasi impercettibile, poi sempre più sonoro. Forse un tordo che, nel suo volo impazzito alla ricerca di calde terre lontane, era entrato per un crudele errore dal vetro socchiuso di una delle finestre.  
Victor sgranò enormi occhi febbrili, due astri impazziti in un bianco cielo striato di sangue.  
Il rumore prese consistenza nell’ombra, da brusio divenne elettrico sfrigolio di stoffe. Il buio sospirò. E infine gli occhi di Victor videro con chiarezza, attratti come falene dall’unica luce in quella fetida oscurità.  
Era l’aureo bagliore di un abito chiaro, che si apriva sul petto di un giovane seduto al centro della stanza. L’intruso sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, i piedi nudi, le mani sulle ginocchia, in una mobile attesa che pareva quella di una fiera pronta al balzo.  
Poi si alzò. Con lentezza sollevò le mani al collo, quindi sul dorso.  
La giacca che portava scese morbida, la camicia bianca si gonfiò sulle spalle, affiorando dallo scollo mentre i bottoni saltavano, e la superficie serica, innervata di strie sanguigne, simulò per un attimo un paio d’ali.  
La pelle dell’ospite inaspettato brillava di un chiarore ancora più vivido, ancora più dolce delle splendide vesti che aveva indossato, e che ora giacevano ai suoi piedi.  
E se la giacca, lorda di sangue e di polvere nera, testimoniava l’offesa di un colpo di pistola, la pelle invece era intatta.  
Come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Un essere alato era entrato nella stanza di Victor Frankenstein.  
Le sue mani pallide ed eleganti scesero alla cintura. I pantaloni candidi scivolarono senza rumore, senza che la creatura si piegasse e perdesse la propria orgogliosa postura.  
Victor alzò finalmente su quel viso gli occhi ceruli, orlati di rossi aloni di febbre. Guardò il giovane intruso e trattenne il fiato.  
Il volto liscio e insolente, la lama beffarda dei denti che affiorava dalle labbra piene. I petali di un fiore in boccio.  
Un angelo, forse.  
Un diavolo, sicuramente.  
«Mi vuoi, Victor? - sussurrò quello nella penombra - Sì… tu mi hai sempre voluto» La fresca voce di ragazzo era una di quelle che Victor conosceva bene.

Senza rumore egli fece un passo avanti. La pallida mano artigliò le coltri, scansandole con violenza. La creatura poggiò un ginocchio sul povero letto.  
E Victor, pur in quella situazione assurda, si vergognò delle lenzuola lise, della coperta strappata, dell’alone giallo di sudore sul cuscino.  
Quando l’altro si chinò su si lui, una ciocca di capelli scuri gli cadde sul volto, ombreggiando il glorioso splendore dei suoi liquidi occhi.  
Verdi, Victor lo ricordava bene.  
Verdi come le vellutate, larghe foglie della Belladonna. E altrettanto letali.  
Poi le lunghe mani, baluginando nel buio dove lasciavano strie dorate, scesero sul petto del dottore.  
Quando le esili dita cominciarono a sciogliere a uno a uno gli inutili ostacoli dei bottoni, il respiro di Victor accelerò.  
“Devo raccogliere aria – pensò – abbastanza aria da poter urlare” Ma poi sentì il serico tocco, il palmo aperto, le dita che raggiungevano i capezzoli. E il suo corpo rispose come non avrebbe dovuto.  
Egli non è morto, e io nemmeno. Pensò confusamente nel patetico tentativo di giustificarsi.  
Le labbra piene dell’angelo dannato s’incresparono in un seducente sorriso. Il volto squisito, disegnandosi bianco nel buio con la nettezza di un prezioso cammeo, scese a sfiorare il suo. E il velluto di quelle labbra concesse una momentanea tregua alla rabbia screpolata della bocca dell’altro.  
Un flebile gemito del giovane dottore, e il predatore si ritrasse, lasciando sfuggire nell’aria il nastro fresco di una risata.  
Victor attese, gli occhi spalancati nell’oscurità.  
E dalla bocca dell’angelo caduto uscì il fiore rosa della pallida lingua. I morbidi capelli scuri vellicarono il petto nudo di Frankenstein, mentre quegli scendeva a catturargli un capezzolo, tenendolo stretto tra i denti bianchissimi.  
Victor gemette.  
Quando il fiore provocante e spudorato prese a disegnare curvi simboli d’infinito intorno a ogni teso, bruno rilievo, il lamento di Frankenstein cominciò ad articolarsi in un suono quasi intellegibile.  
Ogni circolo umido e lento sembrava fiaccare la volontà del dottore, e le sue gambe iniziarono a tremare, mentre i suoi fianchi sussultando si offrivano e cedevano a quella seduzione che era insieme lieve e imperiosa.  
«Dorian!» un rauco grido sfuggì alle labbra aride di Victor. Dorian…  
Ma forse quel nome non era sufficiente… Perché il suo angelo aspettava tanto?  
Victor aveva conosciuto il Verbis Diablo, ma sapeva ben poco del linguaggio celeste.  
La bocca di Dorian cominciò a scendere, dal petto al ventre, seguendo oscuri vorticosi sentieri che il fragile giovane sotto di lui non aveva mai sperimentato, nemmeno quando aveva sulle labbra i versi amatissimi dei suoi poeti.  
Poiché quelli avevano scosso il suo cuore, ma ora il suo intero essere, dalle viscere all’anima, era straziato e creato di nuovo.  
Finalmente le braccia di Victor, prima dolorosamente paralizzate dallo stupore, cominciando lentamente a muoversi poterono raggiungere la linea perfetta di quelle spalle dorate.  
Il fremito nervoso sotto quella pelle di seta lo eccitava, ma ancora di più lo eccitava la curiosità, mentre seguendo il disegno appuntito delle scapole cercava, con infinito stupore, le ali.  
E poi capì, mentre già il suo corpo si perdeva in quel perverso piacere. Pur nelle smanie di un godimento che odiava, Victor ricordò, prima di cedere fatalmente a quella tormentosa tentazione. Per un istante si aggrappò ferocemente a quell’attimo di consapevolezza. Ma poi per lui furono solo vergogna, vertigine e oblio. E la sua inevitabile resa.  
*  
Aveva già visto uno spettacolo del genere.  
Il volto efebico tra due bande di lisci capelli. Il corpo insieme flessuoso e tornito. Sulle spalle una coppia di sontuose, immense estensioni piumate, che quello teneva piegate dietro la schiena.  
Con lo sguardo febbrile e turbato Victor ne aveva ammirato la bellezza fragile e insieme arrogante, dietro le teche del British Museum.  
Quella creatura irresistibile, le cui morbide fattezze affioravano dal marmo di una colonna, aveva subìto l’offesa di un colpo che lo aveva mutilato di metà del busto, ma non sembrava curarsene.  
Col volto inclinato, le palpebre abbassate, e una specie di ineffabile sorriso sulle labbra piene, offriva agli sguardi ammirati il proprio corpo nudo.  
Unico suo ornamento era una spada.

Molti sostavano, alcuni domandavano. Qualcuno sussurrava la parola “angelo”.  
Ma poi gli incauti tacevano, leggendo la targa, e con un brivido molti si allontanavano. Alcuni guardavano altrove, altri restavano fissi, con un angosciato stupore, nello scoprire che il nome della creatura non era quello di un essere celeste.  
Perché il concetto ad esso legato era molto più antico della mitologia cristiana, e la divinità che il giovane rappresentava molto più temibile di un angelo o di un diavolo.  
Gli appellativi che quel concetto evocava Victor li conosceva bene, li aveva frequentati fin da bambino. Ciò che la creatura incarnava era la ragione per cui era diventato medico, anziché poeta o esploratore. E ora quella plastica rappresentazione lo irrideva, dietro il vetro troppo sottile, in una stanza del museo.  
Portava il nome che tutti avevano letto, ma che nessuno osava pronunciare.  
Poiché quel nome, come Victor aveva imparato fin troppo presto, era Thanatos**.  
“Morte”.

 

_*Nightshade è il nome inglese della Belladonna, o atropa belladonna, una pianta selvatica i cui frutti e le cui foglie sono notoriamente velenosi  
** Il bassorilievo di Thanatos, rinvenuto nel tempio di Artemide ad Efeso, è parte di una colonna di marmo conservata al British Museum.https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b3/Column_temple_Artemis_Ephesos_BM_Sc1206_n3.jpg _


End file.
